Sia
by peteylove
Summary: There's no telling what happens to these kids before they get here. Some are abused both physically and mentally. Some are thrown out of their homes. They have no trust. They are filled with fear. ch 4 rewrite
1. Chapter 1

-Sia

"There's no telling what happens to these kids before they get here. Some are abused both physically and mentally. Some are thrown out of their homes. They have no trust. They are filled with fear," Ororo looked through the window into the observation room.

A girl, no more than 18 was pacing the room. Her red-brown hair was flying around madly as she sent blast after blast of fire at the window.

"It's a dangerous time to be a mutant," said Logan who was perched on the back of a chair watching the girl intently.

Storm approached the PA and held down a button, "Sweet heart we're only trying to help you."

"Fuck you!" blue light engulfed her hands as the fire intensified.

"Want me to calm her down a bit?" asked Logan.

Ororo looked back at him concerned. Then realization seemed to cross her mind, she cracked a small smile, "Sure, if you think you can handle her. But Emma and McCoy should be here soon."

"It's okay, I can take her," he smiled at the prospect of a decent fight.

Logan keyed into the room. He waltzed in and was blindsided by a fire ball to the face. He felt his skin sear off, but he had felt worst pain then this before.

She stared at him curiously for a moment. As he felt the skin on his face nit back together he realized that she must have seen his adamantium skeleton.

He watched as blazing blue fire inched its way up her arms and stopped at her shoulders. With one quick movement she flung her arms out in front of her and sent a large fire ball right at his chest. He was lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall. There was a loud crack as several of his vertebrae shattered. He lay on the ground for a second barely even able to breathe. A few moments later there was a second crack as his spine healed itself. He climbed to his feet and stared her down.

She stared back, intensely, with blazing blue eyes that glowed against her tan skin. He lunged forward, faster than her eyes could move. The next thing she knew she was on the ground with a bloody lip. She dug into the cement floor.

Sweat trickled down the side of Logan's face. He dug his finger into the collar of his leather suit to get a bit of air in.

Without warning the walls around them erupted into flames. The blue flames grew and inched toward the pair. Logan's suit was smoking.

She slowly climbed to her feet and locked eyes with him. The fire got closer and closer until it was only a few inches from them.

Logan fought hard not to grimace at the searing pain inched up his legs. A sick smile crept across her face. She flicked her fingers out and bathed the two of them in blue flames.

Logan screamed out in pain as his flesh instantly melted away. She stepped forward and took hold of his, now only adamantium, skull and kissed his forehead. "Really think you can 'take her' now?" she let go of him and let his body crumpled to the floor.

***

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Bobby.

"Logan is basically indestructible," said Rogue.

"His skeleton is," said Emma. "Hank cut off the oxygen to the room. I can't believe you let him go in there," she snapped at Ororo.

"Emma, you and I both know that there is no stopping Logan," Storm crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall.

"So who is Pyro on roids?" asked Surge.

"Her name is Sia Barnevelt," said Hank as he stared at her through the glass. She stared back at them, intently, through the dying blue flames. "We found her last night after she had torched an abandoned warehouse."

All the flames had died away but Sia was still standing. All her clothes had turned to ash a long time ago. Several oddly shaped scars lined her emaciated body.

"How is she still standing?" asked Bobby.

"Miss Barnevelt can either hold her breath for long periods of time or she can breathe CO," said Hank as he looked over at Emma. "I can't open that door until she is out cold."

"I know," said Emma as she locked eyes with Sia. A few moments later Sia crumpled to the floor.

"Well Logan seems to be doing okay," said Rogue.

His skin was starting to grow back.

***

"Emma's been in that kids head all morning," said Surge to Bobby and Marie over her bowl of cereal.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Marie.

"Besides being completely psycho?" Pyotr sat down next to them

Marie rolled her eyes and pushed her oatmeal away.

"Emma can't figure it out. Says she blocking her or something," said Surge before she picked up her bowl and drained the milk.

"Is she psychic too?" asked Bobby incredulously.

"No, that's the weird thing," Surge shrugged.

"Wish the professor were here," sighed Marie.

"Yeah," said Bobby. They all sat there in silence thinking back on better times at the mansion.

Tell me what ya think


	2. Chapter 2

-Sia

Chapter 2

The white Queen sat back completely exhausted.

"Still nothing?" Ororo asked as she handed her a glass of water.

"Still nothing," she sighed.

"How is this possible, if she's not a telepath?"

"A parent or sibling must be one. After being around someone, long enough, who is invading your thoughts you can learn to block it. I had a few students in past who could do this, but never to this level."

"What if you let her wake up try to explain to her we're not the bad guys?" asked Hank.

"She's too dangerous. That warehouse was twice the size of this school. She could end up killing some of the students," Emma closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Put her in the danger room," growled Logan.

"That could work," said Hank as he scratched his furry chin. "Perhaps let her tire herself out a bit then try to reason with her."

"Logan, if you'd be so kind," Emma pointed to Sia and started out of the room.

Logan placed her limp body in the middle of the danger room floor and left quickly.

Emma looked down on the girl from the observation tower, she scrunched up her face for a moment and watched as Sia started to wake up.

"Ororo why don't we put you in as a holograph first, see how she'll react?" offered Hank.

"Sure."

***

Sia woke up and found herself cold and completely alone in a large silver tinged room.

"Sia, sweetheart."

She snapped her head around and saw the same white haired female from the other night. Her body instantly reacted. Energy burned through her body and exploded out of her hands.

She pointed an open palm at the woman and sent a large fire ball at her chest. But it just went straight through her. The image of the woman distorted for a second before reforming.

"We're not going to hurt you. We just want to help," the woman pleaded.

Sia wanted to believe that she was telling the truth. But she had been lured in by kind faces before, promising her safety and happiness. But they had only used and abused her.

"Bull shit," she snarled and let the fire spread up her arms and engulf the rest of her body. "Come down here and say that to my face."

***

"Start a level two session, Hank," Emma gave him the go ahead.

"Level 2, session 3 begin," said the computer.

They watched as six robots materialized around her. She formed a fireball in her hands and launched it at the robot in front of her. A robot came up behind her as she formed another ball and shoved her to the ground. She flipped over and sent a wave of flames at it. She formed an even larger fireball and threw it at another. The force was so great that it lifted the robot off the ground and crashed it into the robot behind it. She reached out both hands and sent two streams of fire at the last two robots.

"System calculating," came the computer. "Level 4, session 4 begin."

The remaining bits of robot disappeared and two sentinels appeared. "Mutant DNA detected," they said in unison.

They flames covering her body intensified and she launched herself into the air. She started two encircle the two leaving a large trail of flames behind her as she rose.

Once she was above them she flicked her hands out. The tunnel of fire enclosed around them and turned a brilliant blue as the heat intensified. She flicked her hands again and the fire disappeared, leaving a red hot twisted metal statue of the two sentinels.

"System calculating. Level 7, session 9 begin."

Dozens of robots appeared below her. They all looked up as one and aimed guns at her. Sia zoomed down and land right in the center of them. She raised her hands in the air and a bright blue light erupted from her fingers. A low hum vibrated the walls. The sound quickly intensified until the ground was rumbling and the X-men in the observation room had to plug their ears. There was a woosh and then a great explosions.

The force of it shattered the observation window and sent the group flying into an opposing wall. When they all regained their composure they looked down.

Smoking rubble surrounded a tan heap.

"She destroyed the danger room," said Hank incredulously.

"Yeah, but you were planning on remodeling anyway," said Storm with a small smile.

***

Her body was weak. She knew her limits and she shouldn't have gone this far. She couldn't protect herself now.

A door on the far wall opened. A group of four stumbled over the bits of wall as they made their way towards her.

*Tell me what you think. Sorry its been so long.


	3. Chapter 3

Sia

-Chapter 3

"Sia?" the medium toned white haired lady kneeled down to her level.

"What do you want?" Sia gasped.

"We just want to help you," the fury blue one handed her a blanket.

She regarded him for a minute. This was too good to believe. But they seemed so kind. She reached out and took the blanket and wrapped it around herself.

The blue one reached out a hand to her. "My name is Hank McCoy or 'Beast'."

Sia starred at the hand then took it slowly. He pulled her to her feet.

"I'm Ororo Monroe or Storm, I am the headmistress of this school," she gently took Sia's hand.

"School?"

"Yes for mutants," Ororo smiled.

And then it dawned on her, "So then you're the X-men?"

"Yes, exactly," said Hank.

"I'm the White Queen," said a platinum blond with a thick English accent. "Or Emma Frost."

The hairy one who had punched her in the face huffed and stepped forward, "Names Wolverine."

"Why don't we get you some clothes and food, we can discuss everything else later," Ororo moved towards her and attempted to put an arm around her.

Sia jumped away and her eyes turned a firey blue for just a second.

"Um well right this way then," Ororo pointed to a door that was blending almost seamlessly into the wall.

'She needs to be watched,' warned Emma.

'She just needs time to adjust,' replied Ororo.

'Just keep an eye on her, I'll talk to you later I need to return to my school,' and Emma walked out with an air of annoyance.

***

"You're rather small," sighed Hank as he held out a sweatshirt that was way too big for her.

"She's just a little smaller than Nori, I'll go borrow some clothes from her," said Storm as she headed to elevators.

"Hey you're awake," said a tall woman clearly of Native American descent. "Dani Moonstar," she smiled brightly.

"Hi," Sia said weakly.

Dani watched her as she walked around slowly taking everything in.

"Here you go, I hope they fit," Storm handed her a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "The girl's locker room is right through that door."

***

"Do you know what happened to her?" asked Dani.

"No, Emma couldn't get through at all. What did you pick up?" asked Ororo.

"She's scared and very angry. Any idea where she came from?" said Dani.

"Just that she was born in Cleveland, Ohio. School records until she was 12 then she pretty much disappeared."

"That's probably about when she manifested her mutation."

"Yes, most likely."

Sia reappeared.

"How do they fit?" Storm looked her over. A few of her scars were still visible. "Would you prefer a long sleeved shirt?"

"It's fine," Sia glanced up at her then found something on the floor to stare at.

"Get the kid some food," said Logan who had been sitting in a far corner the whole time.

***

"Hey it's that girl," whispered Kitty. "Is she wearing your clothes?"

"Yeah Ms. Monroe asked to borrow them earlier," said Nori.

"And you didn't tell me?" Kitty, the gossip queen, almost screamed.

"She took jeans and a shirt, nothing news worthy there," Nori went back to eating her burgar.

***

"Food is served buffet style so go ahead and get whatever you want. I'll meet you over at that empty table," smiled Dani. Ororo had made her Sia's 'advisor' until she was settled.

Sia came back with a sandwich and water and sat opposite of Dani.

"Ok so fisrt off how old are you?" Dani had a stack of papers and a pen in front of her.

"17," Sia played around with her sandwhich.

"What's your highest level of education?"

"7th."

"Why were you pulled out of school?" Dani felt a wave of emotion was over the girl, anger and grief.

She looked up at her there was a flash of bright blue in her eyes.

"How about we skip that one for now. I'm going to put you down as a pyrotechnic for now. Is there anything else you can do?"

"No."

"Do you have a code name?"

"No," Sia was tearing her sandwich into little pieces.

"Does anyone else in your family have powers?"

"No," she said coldly.

"Would it be ok if we talked a few times a week. Just so I know how you're adjusting?"

"Did you expect me to stay here?" she looked confused.

"Well yes. You're safe here."

"Okay."

Dani could feel a bit of relief wash over the girl.

"Good. Later today Angel, Warren Worthington, will give you an entrance exam to see what classes we should place you in. If you are done eating," she looked down at the mangled mess of food on her plate, "I can give you a tour of the place and take you to your room."

"I'm done."

Dani showed her around the school then took her up to the third floor to her room. It had a twin bed, dresser and mirror, a desk and a small closet.

"Ororo is out getting you some new clothes. Would you like to meet Warren now?"

"Yes."

Sia met the winged professor and two hours later had her test results.

***

"7th grade, are you sure?" he asked Dani again.

"That's what she said. And that's how far her school records go."

"I'm going to go ahead and put her with the Junior class. She's smart."

Sorry this was a bit of a filler chapter, but it seemed necessary. Tell me what you think. Chapter 4 will be up soon. No more long delays.

Thanks so much for the reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Sia

Chapter 4

They were worse than the brotherhood. They were willing to torture you to make you join them.

***

"Ororo, I think I've figured out some of Sia's past," said Hank. "There were a string of fires across the country 2 months ago. All in the homes of senators for mutant registration. Six senators and their families were killed. It says that the detectives noticed the connection but that all fires appeared to be accidental."

"She doesn't seem like the murdering type," whispered Ororo.

"We've seen it before," he turned away from the computer to face her. "Mutants using other mutants to fight their war."

***

"Sia can you tell me about your family?" asked Dani Moonstar.

Sia continued to look down at her twiddling fingers. "I have no family."

Dani could feel her anger rising. "What about your birth parents?"

"They didn't want me."

"Where you adopted?"

"No, I ran away," she sighed.

"They ostracized you because you were a mutant?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry Sia. I wish we had found you earlier. No one deserves to go through that."

"Thank you," her eyes flickered up at Dani for a second before returning her gaze to her hands.

"Where did you go after that?"

"I slept wherever I could until…"

Dani unconsciously unbuttoned the top button on her shirt.

"Until?"

"They found me," Sia tapped her feet rhythmically.

"Who?"

"Joseph and the Acolytes."

It all clicked into place for Dani. Before she could ask anymore Sia looked up at her, her eyes flickering with a blue glow. Dani could feel her trying hard to control her emotions.

"They wanted me to join them, fight for them. But I refused. Joseph was my first handler. He's good at psychic manipulation, making you see things his way. It worked at first, but somehow I grew resistant so he gave me to Victor. He is immune to all physical damage and can create this acid that burns for as long as he wants it to. They'd bring in homeless people off the streets and tell me to torch them. When I refused Victor would hold me down and burn me. Self preservation trumps morality any day."

Sia clinched her fists and took long deep breaths.

"We sat outside of the last house for three hours. The mom cleaned the kitchen while the senator helped his son with homework. Every now and then the mom would have to put their toddler back into its crib after it had climbed out. When they had all finally gone to sleep Victor sent me in. I started the fire in the center of the basement near a gas water heater. It spread fast. When they finally heard the fire detectors there was no way to get out. Three died quickly from smoke inhalation but the baby was too low to the ground. I heard it scream as it burned to death."

"Sia I'm…"

"I did that. I killed an innocent child. A child that might have grown up to not follow in her father's footsteps. A child who might have voted for mutant rights," she cried out.

"It's not your fault," Dani tried.

"I get that they held the gun, but I was the one who pulled the trigger." Her eyes were blood shot but still glowed a fierce blue. "I ran on our way back. Victor tried to stop me. But I ran through the pain and eventually the burning stopped. His powers are limited by distance. Why couldn't I have learned that sooner?"

Dani approached but had to stop when she felt the heat radiating off Sia's body. "Sia, honey, it truly isn't your fault. You were tortured and manipulated into doing those things. You're right self preservation does trump morality. Anyone would have done the same if put in your place. I know that you blame yourself now but you have to learn to place the blame where's it's due…with the Acolytes and with Joseph and with Victor."

***

I redid this chapter. I felt I needed to explain Sia's past now. And I hope I did it right. Tell me what you think. I hope to have the 5th chapter up soon. Sorry about this one being so short.


End file.
